The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for imaging (e.g., diagnostic imaging of a patient).
In CT imaging, for example, an X-ray source may be rotated around an object of interest (e.g., a patient, organ of a patient) to obtain imaging information. During a clinical scan, X-rays emitted from the X-ray source, attenuated by the object of interest, may be collected or detected by a detector and used to reconstruct a medical image. Various settings may be used to control the performance of equipment to acquire CT imaging information as well to reconstruct images using acquired information. However, selecting effective combinations of settings of different parameters is difficult, and it is difficult, with conventional imaging systems, to evaluate whether the selection of parameters is properly optimizing the imaging process.